1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and more specifically to filtered electrical connectors. This invention relates to a configuration and a manufacturing method for using common parts to fabricate multiple filtered and shielded connector configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors employing filtering elements are commonly used to filter electromagnetic interference and radio frequency interference in circuits used in noisy environments. Filter connectors are also used to prevent unwanted emissions from noisy circuits. One common method for including filtering in electrical connectors is to mount an auxiliary printed circuit board subassembly including capacitors and other filtering components on the connector. These auxiliary printed circuit boards are designed for the specific filtering application. Inductive filtering is commonly provided by employing ferrite beads. Ferrites in the form of plates with holes to receive an array of pins are also commercially available.
Typically these filter subassemblies are incorporated either in new electrical connectors especially designed for the specific applications or in conventional connectors especially modified for filtering applications. This is especially true in automotive applications. However, not all applications have the same filtering requirements, thus limiting the economic advantage that can otherwise be realized by using standard commercially available connectors. Even in applications in which standard connectors are used, it has been common practice to provide filtering for all lines, even where noise is only a problem on certain lines. Subassemblies that add filtering to all lines are also inconsistent with applications in which some lines or individual circuits are ground rather than signal lines. The instant invention provides modular or programmable components that can be used with standard connector configurations and footprints for different applications which have different filtering requirements and different signal--ground configurations.